


You Shouldn't Steal Things That Don't Belong To You

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: so I was thinking what if when Gabriel "died" what if Dean or Sam was comforting the reader over time, until they got to the point of relationship/sex (whichever comes first), where jealous Gabe can intervene? Your blog is fantastic by the way :3Warnings: Fluff, LanguageThanks for the RequestHope You Like It!





	You Shouldn't Steal Things That Don't Belong To You

“No! We have to go back for him!” You cried, on the edge of hyperventilating.   
“Listen there is nothing we can do for him now.” Sam sat next to you in the back with a protective arm around your shoulder.   
“But...but…” You continued to sob, remembering the look of pure love he had on his face as the brothers helped you out of the room and to the impala. A light flashed in the sky, signaling a death of an angel and your heart exploded. There was some hope he had survived, but you knew Lucifer wouldn’t go down that easy.   
“It’ll be alright. If anyone could kill him, it’s Gabriel.” Dean’s emerald eyes looked back at you in the rearview mirror. You gulped back more tears, nodding to the older Winchester.   
Dean kept driving, wanting to put as much distance as he could between them and Lucifer. Sam had fallen asleep on your shoulder and snored loudly, making you smile. Dean took notice that you were still awake, making an effort to play some of your favorite songs on the radio.   
As the burnt orange mixed with the bright yellow in the sky, you realized Gabriel was gone. If he was alive he would’ve called or something. The sudden realization sprung fresh new tears down your face. Sam was still comfortable and you didn’t feel like bothering him, but your silent sobs woke him up anyways.   
“He’s...he’s gone.” With that you buried your head in the young Winchester’s flannel, gripping onto him as if he was going to leave too. Sam stroked your hair, holding you close against him even in his sleepy state.  
“It’s going to be alright.” He whispered against your hair. “We’ll look after you, like always.”  
“He shouldn’t have done that.” You pounded a fist against Sam’s chest. “He could’ve come with us.”  
“Shh.” He started to rock you. “He protected you. Gabriel did what he had too.”  
“I know, but….but…”  
“It’s okay. Get some sleep now.” His large hands pulled you on to his lap, letting you lean against him more. You eyelids felt heavy suddenly at the feeling of Sam’s warmth and strong arms around you. 

After Sam jumped into the pit, you and Dean had gone your separate ways. Then Sam appeared, soulless, but still there and together you went hunting again. Dean came back and the three of you kept saving people. The bunker provided a new home and new information as more threats came to be. When the angels fell you were slightly glad that Gabriel wouldn’t have been among them.   
The thought of him was still painful, but being with the brothers helped lessen the pain, along with time. Sam and you had grown close, started dating once Dean had gone to purgatory and were happy if that was even possible.   
You sat cuddled, wearing one of Sam’s shirts as you both watched a movie. It was late and the popcorn had run out. Dean was at the bar, upset at losing his wingman, but you knew he could handle it. Sam wanted to research, but you figured he needed a break from working for so long.   
By the way Sam was breathing you knew he had fallen asleep. Surrendering yourself you put your head on his chest and breathed in his scent as it lulled you to sleep.   
You felt yourself shutter as you found yourself standing in that motel where you last saw Gabriel. There was no blood marks or bodies anywhere. Instead the archangel looked polished in a suit with a single red rose in hand, giving you a shy smile. “Gabriel.” You stepped forward, hearing your voice echo through the space. Tears started to fall and your knees became weak, making you drop to the ground.  
When you looked up Gabriel was right in front of you, brushing your tears away with his hands. The red rose on the ground next to him. Carefully you picked it up, examining it, then looking back up to those golden whiskey eyes. “I’ve missed you.” His voice rang out. You opened your mouth to reply, but you felt yourself slipping away.   
“(Y/N)? (Y/N)?” Sam was shaking your shoulder.   
“What? Huh?” Your eyes fluttered open, taking in your surroundings. Gabriel was gone from view, replaced by Sam.   
“And you said I should rest.” He joked.  
“Yeah.” You stated, dropping your eyes to the floor.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sam rested a hand on your back.  
“Just weird dream, that’s all.” You murmured, reaching up to kiss him. “Nothing to worry about.”   
“Bed?”  
“Better than the couch.” You stood up with his help, letting him guide you to your room. Even though you were dating, you hadn’t really gotten to the point of sleeping together. “Can I be with you tonight?” You asked, stopping in front of his door.  
Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Yeah, sure.” He held the door open as you walked inside. “So, umm...do you wanna…” You cut him off with a kiss, trailing a hand down to his member. He let out a low groan as your started kneading him.   
Sam locked lips with you as you slowly made your way back, feeling your legs hit the edge of his bed. He nipped at your throat, leaving marks as he unbuttoned the flannel you were wearing and tore off your bra, leaving your top half bare. You ripped open his shirt, not caring about the buttons that went flying as you pressed harder against him.   
With fluid motion Sam pushed you back onto the bed and climbed on top, straddling you as his lips sucked at your breasts. Your hands went to his hair, pulling at it as you moaned out. Sam’s hands went down to your pants and you raised your hips, letting him slide them off.   
Just before he could go any further you heard the rustle of feathers.  
“Not a good time Cas.” Sam called out, still looking down at you.  
Your eyes shifted, finding them locked with a pair of whiskey eyes that belonged to a different angel. “Gabe.” Sam gave you a confused expression, before looking over his shoulder to find the archangel, standing there.  
“Hey sweetheart. Hope the Moose isn’t crushing you.”  
Sam rolled off of you, sitting in the bed next to you as you both stared at Gabriel. “We thought you were dead.” Sam stated. “What? How?”  
“(Y/N), can I talk to you, please?” His voice was low.  
“What? No. You left her.”  
“This isn’t about you Sasquatch.” Gabe narrowed his eyes. “Why don’t you go fix your hair or something? Be a good little boy.”  
“Sam.” You put a hand on his chest. “Just give me a moment.” You grabbed your pants, shuffling them on before exiting the room. You assumed by the footsteps that Gabriel followed you as you headed back to your room. You heard the door close behind you and then turned around with tears in your eyes.  
“Look (Y/N), I know you probably missed me, but Moose, really?” Gabriel shut up once he saw the tears.  
“You left me, Gabe.” You choked out. “I thought you were dead. We thought you were dead.” You started to pace. “Five years. Five years you were gone.” You stopped right in front of him. “And now what? You come back?”  
Gabriel took a few steps forward, grabbing onto your shoulders. “I’m sorry, but I had to protect you. I had to try to stop Lucifer.”  
“Where were you?” You said loudly.  
“I hid in Heaven, but-”  
You broke his contact. “Heaven? You ran away and hid?” You snapped. “You could’ve come back anytime Gabe. Anytime!”  
“I was trying to protect you. There were other things at play.”  
“What? Were you not strong enough? Afraid big brother Luci would come find you? News flash, he’s in the cage.” You paused, taking a breath. “Things are going great with me and Sam...is that it? You couldn’t stand to see me happy with someone else? Well what is it, Gabriel?!”  
Silence fell as you sat down on the edge of your bed, staring at the floor. Gabriel stood a few feet away from you, running his fingers through his hair. “I love you, (Y/N). I did what I had to and I’m not going to apologize for that.” You lifted your head up to look at him. “But, I didn’t just hid in Heaven. I had work to do. Demons, leviathans, and angels fighting each other. I was the only one left to stop it all.”  
“But you didn’t. The angels fell.”  
“Yeah, well, like that was my fault.” He kneeled down in front of you. “I know it’s been five years and I’m sorry for that. But, I love you so very much. I can’t stand to lose you. Please. Not to that oversized man.”  
“Let me think about it.” You replied sternly. “While you were gone….Sam and I….we became a thing and it’s good.”  
“Better than us?” He seemed offended.  
“I don’t know. There hasn’t been an us in a long time.”   
“Fine.” He patted your knee as he got up. “Think about it.”  
You gave a small nod, hearing the rustle of feathers again as he left. 

The next morning you left your room, finding Gabriel and Sam glaring at each other in the library. At the sound of footsteps, they turned to you, waiting for an answer. Letting out a loud sigh, you moved to the table they were sitting at.   
“Sam.” You shifted nervously. “I care about you a lot, but….Gabriel...I’ve always loved him and even now….”  
“I understand.” Sam got up and gave you a quick hug before leaving.  
“You better not leave again.” Gabriel wrapped his arms around you, pressing your foreheads together.  
“Never.” He promised.


End file.
